Solve for $x$ : $6x - 9 = 7$
Add $9$ to both sides: $(6x - 9) + 9 = 7 + 9$ $6x = 16$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{16}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{8}{3}$